Calendrier de l'Avent
by mo59len
Summary: ou quand Dumbledore s'investit dans le cours d'étude des Moldus
1. 1er Décembre

Il était une fois ….

Non, le début n'est pas bon.

En ce-jour du premier décembre ...

Voilà qui est mieux.

En ce jour, du premier décembre, il s'est dit que sans sa faculté à s'adapter, il aurait depuis longtemps fini à l'asile.

Ce fut un jour comme les autres. Dans le début en tout cas. Il s'est levé après avoir très bien dormi, malgré les ronflements bruyant de Ron. En passant à côté du lit de Harry, je remarquais que Harry avait déjà disparu du dortoir.

Il prit sa douche et enfilait rapidement son uniforme sans y faire grande attention, après tout, après sept ans de pensionnat, on s'habillait en mode automatique.

Il descendit du dortoir et sans y faire vraiment attention, il salua Hermione.

« Salut Hermione, Harry est déjà descendu et Ron ronfle toujours.

-Salut Neville, lui répondit-elle en refermant son livre, merci.

-Je pars devant, finit-il par dire en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. »

Il parcourut tranquillement la distance qui le séparait de la Grande Salle. Deux étages plus bas, il sentit un frottement près de lui en descendant les escaliers.

« Salut Harry, dit-il apparemment au vide. Hermione est dans la salle commune, elle sait que tu n'es pas au dortoir, Ron dort toujours. »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il continua son chemin.

Ce fut devant la porte de la Grande Salle que cela commença à devenir surprenant. Il croisa Luna qui semblait l'attendre. Alors qu'au milieu du Hall était regrouper la plupart des étudiants de dernière année.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en sautillant. Et vint lui entourer le cou de ses bras.

« La Grande Salle n'est pas encore ouverte ? Demanda-t-il en saluant convenablement sa petite amie.

-Le directeur attends qu'on soit tous là, les élèves des autres années peuvent passer, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? Se demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement avec Luna enroulé autour de lui. »

Trois petites minutes plus tard, on entendit un chant de Noël claironner dans le château. Un grosse partie des Sang-Purs se demandait d'où sortait cette drôle de musique.

Il fallut six minutes de plus pour voir arriver les retardataires dont un Ronald Weasley très échevelé avec son sac et sa chemise mal refermé. Une série de grognement plus tard, on compris vaguement des insultes à propos des musiques de Noël pourris.

Lorsque enfin, tous furent plus ou moins présentes, on entendit une série de grelot et le directeur apparu devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Suite à la soudaine apparition du directeur, il y eu une série de commentaires plus ou moins désobligeant et Harry s'exclama en rigolant plus ou moins discrètement :

« Voilà le père Noël !

-Ho ho ho ho ! S'exclama enfin le directeur tout en rouge et blanc. Suite à la suggestion de votre professeur d'Étude des Moldus, je vais faire découvrir les fêtes Moldus à vous, mes chers dernières années. Après tout on n'a pas peur de ce que l'on connaît.

-Nous allons donc commencer un calendrier de l'Avent version magique et de plus en plus traditionnel. Voulez-vous vous expliquer le terme de calendrier de l'Avent Miss Granger ?

-Il s'agit d'un calendrier que l'on donne aux enfants et parfois aux adultes. Il s'agit de patienter avant le réveillon de Noël en ouvrant tous les jours une case du calendrier, on peut y mettre des bonbons, des chocolats ou des jouets, répondit Hermione.

-Donc, vous aurez chacun un calendrier contenant des chocolats et une surprise en passant le porte de la Grande Salle chaque jour, s'exclama joyeusement le directeur. »

Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle sans donner plus d'explication. Lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, rien de particulier ne se passa, ils continuèrent à entrer donc un à un et s'installèrent à leurs tables.

Et ce fut le cri d'horreur de Drago Malefoy qui les poussa tous à découvrir la « surprise » du directeur.

En effet, Drago Malefoy était à présent brun, avec un nez rouge illuminer, des bois sur la tête et une étiquette avec le nom de Rudolf écrit dessus.

Dans chaque maison, au fur et à mesure les uniformes se transformèrent alors. Il y avait tout une variété de Lutin et d'Elfes de Noël, des Pères Noël, des Mères Noël et des rennes.

Le directeur reprit alors la parole.

« Lorsque vous aurez rendu votre devoirs sur votre incarnation, le sort s'arrêtera, alors bon courage »

A travers le brouhaha, Neville sourit de manière tout à fait ironique : « Je crois que ce mois de décembre ne va pas être de tout repos, dit-il puis il ajouta un peu plus fort pour que le Directeur l'entende : Monsieur, et les chocolats ? »


	2. 2 Décembre

Le 2 décembre, ce fut un professeur de Potion tout à fait irascible qui les accueillis dans les donjons qui semblaient transformer pour l'occasion.

Après la petite surprise du Directeur la veille, beaucoup d'élèves avait bûcher sur leur devoir le soir même pour pouvoir le rendre le plus rapidement possible. Les né-moldus et les Sang-Mélés furent pris d'assaut et sauf quelques récalcitrant, tous furent libéré du sortilège le matin même.

Donc ce fut soulagés pour la majorité des étudiants qu'ils quittèrent le petit-déjeuner en remarquant qu'aucune autre métamorphose n'eut lieu.

Les Serpentards et les Griffondors s'en allèrent donc en direction des donjons et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils découvrirent que les donjons avait été transformé en cuisine.

« Mettez des tabliers et installez-vous en silence ! Grogna le professeur Snape. Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire, ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard le pauvre petit Harry Potter. »

''Super, pensa Harry, c'est encore moi qui vais tout prendre alors que ça doit être encore une foutu idée de ce foutu directeur de cette foutu école !''

« Vous avez trois recettes à réaliser, les instructions sont au tableau. »

Harry regarda alors les recettes et soupira de soulagement en regardant les trois recettes : « meringues express au citron » (donc c'était bien une idée du directeur...) « truffes de noël au chocolat noir et crêpes dentelle » et « petits biscuits de Noël ».

Ils disposaient tous d'un plan de travail, d'un evier, d'un four à gaz et d'une gazinière. Les ustensiles divers était placés au fond de la Salle et les ingrédients à l'avant.

Le temps allait être très courts même pour lui qui avait l'habitude de cuisiner. Alors première recette :

Ingrédient :

-250 g de sucre semoule

-4 blancs d'oeufs

-1 cuillère à café de jus de citron

-quelques gouttes de colorant jaune.

Il prit donc pour commencer une balance, 1 cuillère à café, un saladier et deux bols puis il alla chercher les ingrédients soit le sucre semoule, 4 œufs et un citron.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la classe et comme prévu, les sangs purs ne s'en sortait pas du tout. Il indiqua discrètement à Ron et Neville de regarder ce qu'il faisait et de copier sur lui, pour une fois qu'il pouvait aider !

Il attendit donc qu'ils aient pris tout le matériel pour commencer à peser le sucre en semoule. Il se dit que heureusement que l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard sinon, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge.

Pendant qu'il commençait à séparer le blanc des jaunes d'oeuf, le professeur intervint.

« Il faut que vous ayez tous fini, pour sortir de ma salle, même si vous arrivez en retard à vos cours de l'après-midi, sussura-t-il de manière sadique (après tout il ne devrait pas être le seul à subir ces quatre heures de cours).

Il passa donc à l'étape suivante : « Préchauffez le four à 120°C (th.4). »

Ensuite il versa les quatre blancs d'oeufs dans une terrine et ajouta environ 1/4 du poids du sucre. Il battit les blancs d'oeuf en neige très ferme et ajouta le reste du sucre et battit quelques instants afin d'en assurer le mélange.

Puis, il ajouta le jus de citron et le colorant et il mélangea.

Avant de passer au dressage, il continua de jeter un coup d'oeil et remarqua enfin qu'il avait totalement perdu ses amis et qu'il semblait le plus avancer des griffondors (mâle en tout cas). Ron et Neville bataillait encore pour essayer de battre les blanc en neige. Seamus et Dean eux essayait de mettre du jus de citron dans une cuillère à café, ce qui malgré le manque flagrant de logique. Les filles quand à elle semblait s'en sortir à merveille puisqu'elles commençaient déjà à dresser de petits tas à la poche à douille sur une plaques recouverte de papier de cuisson.

Il continua donc sa recette et fit cuire à 100°C (th.3/4) avec une minuterie d'environ 1h30 avec la porte légèrement entrouverte pour évacuer la buée.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit des Serpentards sortir discrètement leur baguette et retirer les coquilles d'oeufs de leur préparation.

Deuxième recette :

Ingrédient :

-200 g de chocolat noir pâtissier

-20 cL de crème liquide entière

-1 cuillère à café de pâte de pistache

-60 g de crêpe dentelle

 **Après avoir nettoyé son plan de travail et fait la vaisselle, il alla chercher les nouveaux ingrédients ainsi qu'une casserole. C'est là qu'il remarqua vraiment que Malefoy suivait ses gestes avec attention. Et qu'il semblait capable d'aller presque aussi vite que lui.**

 **Il sourit doucement avant de commencer sa préparation.**

1)Faites bouillir la crème avec la pâte de pistache. (Il versa donc le tout dans une casserole et le mis sur le feu). Cassez le chocolat en morceaux dans un saladier. (Fait et Drago en fit de même)  
Versez la crème chaude, laissez fondre quelques minutes, puis mélangez doucement à la spatule jusqu'à obtenir un mélange homogène. (Il en profita pour gouter le chocolat de bout des doigts et jeter un œil en direction de son rival de toujours) Filmez au contact et laissez prendre au frais. (Drago Malefoy abordait à présent une jolie rougeur au niveau des pomettes)

2)Émiettez les crêpes dentelle. (Pas très dur) Prélevez un peu de ganache à l'aide d'une petite cuillère et formez des boulettes avec les mains en utilisant des gants de cuisine. (C'est quand même plus drôle avec les doigts pensa-t-il, en se concentrant sur la recette) Roulez-les ensuite dans les crêpes dentelle émiettées.

3)Posez les truffes au fur et à mesure sur un plat ou une assiette et réservez au frais jusqu'au moment de servir.(Il découvrit alors l'utilité du placard vide près de lui, il semblait qu'il est subit un charme de fraîcheur)

Il finit donc cette deuxième recette avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme en se disant que finalement Drago Malefoy pouvait être très intéressant.

Lorsqu'il commença sa dernière recette, il se demanda comment il allait faire puisque les meringues n'avait pas finit de cuire. Un deuxième four apparut alors et il eut juste le temps de voir Malefoy ranger sa baguette. Il sourit de nouveau.

Troisième recette :

Il prépara donc ses ingrédients :

-1 cuillère à café d'épices: clou de girofle et noix de muscade  
-2 cuillères à café de cannelle moulue  
-220 g de cassonade brune  
-110 g de sucre cristallisé et 3 cuillères à soupe de sucre cristallisé  
-225 g de beurre mou  
-2 œufs  
-2 cuillères à café d'extrait de vanille  
-320 g de farine  
-¾ de cuillère à café de levure chimique  
-¼ de cuillère à café de sel

1)Préchauffer le four à 150° C.  
2)Pour le sucre à la cannelle, mélanger les 3 cuillères à soupe de sucre cristallisé, la cannelle et les épices dans un petit bol. Réservons.  
3)Dans le bol d'un robot, mélangeons à vitesse moyenne la cassonade (200 g) et le sucre cristallisé (110 g). Ajoutons les œufs et l'extrait de vanille, et battons jusqu'à obtention d'un mélange léger et aéré.  
4)Battons la farine, la levure chimique et le sel dans un autre bol. Ajoutons-y le mélange de sucres et battons à faible vitesse jusqu'à ce que tout soit bien mélangé. Si nous battons trop, nos biscuits seront durs !  
5)Roulons la pâte pour en faire de petites boules et faites rouler chaque petite boule dans le sucre à la cannelle. Disposons les biscuits sur une feuille de papier cuisson et enfournons à 150°C pendant 18 à 20 minutes. Détachons les biscuits du papier cuisson et déposons-les sur une grille pour qu'ils refroidissent.

La fin du cours arriva donc plus vite que prévu mais ce ne fut que Harry et Drago qui furent autoriser à sortir puisque pour la plupart leur paillasse était un vrai champs de bataille.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas mauvais en cuisine, intervint Drago alors qu'ils allaient se séparer.

-Oh, et tu n'as encore rien vu … répondit Harry en s'en allant. »

…...

Et voilà, bon des fois je pars dans un sacré délire mais bon, pourquoi pas ! Si vous avez des suggestions je ne dis pas non, je ne sais pas si je vais savoir faire les 24 chapitres dans un temps aussi court.

Il me faudrait une activité et un point de vue.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Réponse à Eloise :

effectivement c'est court mais comme je dois en écrire 24 (eh oui, calendrier de l'Avent c'est bien ça) en très peu de temps, ils ne seront pas toujours équilibrés, il y en aura des courts et des longs et peut-être même des très courts que sais-je …


	3. 3 décembre

Depuis qu'Albus a eu cette p***** d'idée de calendrier de l'Avent, je pense que je suis à deux doigts de faire une véritable crise de nerf, pourquoi mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me mèle à toute cete histoire.

Hier j'ai passer ma p***** de journée à regarder ses empotés d'élèves faire de la cuisine... DE LA CUISINE...

Je souffle doucement, essaye de me relaxer parce que sinon JE VAIS FAIRE BOUFFER A L'EN ETTOUFFER SES P****** DE MERINGUES AUX CITRONS !

Ben oui, quitte à venir me dire de changer mes cours de potions en cours de cuisine autant s'en mettre plein la panse parce que qui qui, je dis bien QUI DANS CETTE FOUTUE ECOLE PEUT BIEN PREFERER DES CITRONS AUX CHOCOLATS.

D'ailleurs en parlant de chocolat, il sortit son chocolat de son emballage et remercia silencieusement les Elfes de Maison pour leurs talents en cuisine. Ce chocolat est excellent !

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et observais les elfes de Noël dans leurs costumes verts et rouges qui semblaient résignés.

On pouvait toutefois voir Miss Lovegood entrain de danser autour de la table des Griffondors, un Harry Potter souriant et un Drago Malefoy tout à fait complaisant dans son costume.

Miss Granger, quand à elle, était en train de disserter avec 2 étudiants de Serdaigles sur on ne sait quel problème épineux.

Le directeur prit la parole lorsqu'il jugea que tous les élèves avaient fini de déjeuner :

« Bien, bien, commença ce drôle de personnage, maintenant que vous avez tous finis, je vous invite donc à ouvrir l'enveloppe devant vous et à me ramener l'objet qui y est inscrit. »

C'est quoi encore ce délire, comment voulez-vous que ses élèves soient parfaitement équilibrés après ce genre d'histoire ?! Maintenant, c'est une p***** de chasse au trésors. Mais apparemment, il n'en a pas fini puisqu'il reprend la parole.

« Et puisque certains d'entre vous seront obligés de partir dans la forêt interdite, vous serez donc accompagné par les professeurs Snape, McGonnagal et Chourave. Bon Samedi ! Ajouta-t-il en sortant de la Grande Salle tout guilleret »

Et voilà ! Quand je dis qu'il veut me pourrir la vie !

Bon, plus vite je serais parti, plus vite je serais revenu.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Sifflais-je en me levant suivit par Minerva qui se pinçait le nez entre deux doigts – bien fait, je ne serais pas le seul à supporter ses stupides manifestations.

-Rassemblez-vous dans le Hall et regroupez vous par objet que vous devez aller chercher, demanda Minerva en voyant les élèves s'agiter comme des poulets sans tête. »

Lorsque nous arrivons finalement dans le Hall, on remarqua que trois groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés. Après un rapide tour il sembla que les groupes devait chercher en quantité 3 éléments, des sapins (au nombre de onze apparemment, il en faudrait un pour chaque salle commune, un pour la salle des professeur, quatre pour la Grande Salle, et deux pour le Halle), des branches de sapins et d'arbres d'au moins 1 mètre de long et des pommes de pins.

« Je prends le groupe qui doit trouver les sapins, indiquais-je en rejoignant le groupe de mon filleul. »

Je m'aperçus trop tard qu'il s'agissait aussi du groupe de Saint Potter. Tant pis, je vais quand même les conduire au bosquet dans la forêt interdite et en finir avec cette foutue corvée.

« Suivez-moi et préparer vos baguettes, on doit passer assez près de la frontière du territoire des accromentules, ordonnais-je et je fus surpris de voir Potter et Drago se mettre côtes à côtes. »

Le trajet dura une vingtaines de minutes, et enfin nous arrivions au bosquet de sapins qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques années.

« Très bien, ne coupez pas les arbres les uns à la suite des autres et prenez gardes à la quantité que vous coupez, dis-je en m'installant sur un arbre couché. »

Il les observa tous alors qu'ils se demandait comment faire. Finalement, à son plus grand choc, ce fut l'équipe Potter-Malefoy qui fut la plus efficace et la plus rapide à réagir. Ils lancèrent des sorts de découpe et de lévitation afin de déposer le sapin, un peu plus loin.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! AU TRAVAIL ! »

Ok, c'est décidé, ce soir il va vraiment provoquer une crise de foie à son P***** de PATRON !

…...

Réponse à Eloise :

Heureusement qu'on a les batteurs électriques quand même ^^

Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas .


	4. 4 décembre

A présent que nous étions Dimanche, je présumais que nous aurions quand même une journée de tranquillité par semaine. Mais non, d'abord, il nous oblige tous à suivre ses soi-disant cours d'étude des moldus et maintenant il met son nez dedans !

Il aurait du rester dans la métamorphose, il était professeur de métamorphose après tout !

Bon, les cours d'étude des Moldus ne sont pas trop mal, pour être tout à fait honnête mais est ce que s'est une raison pour nous donner rendez-vous à 8h00 dans la Grande Salle ! A 8h ! Un dimanche !

Et maintenant on tambourine à la porte de la salle de bain !

« Allez Malefoy, ne fais pas ta diva, on aimerai bien se laver, s'exclame-t-on à travers la porte. »

Cette chose que je vais bientôt découvrir en sortant de cette salle de bain est censé être mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. J'ai bien dis censé parce que cela fait maintenant plus de trente minute que qu'il me tape sur le système.

« Très bien, habillé ou pas, j'entre et je te mets dehors, il ne reste que 30 min avant le rendez-vous, reprit-il. »

Je soupire un peu plus fort et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il ne comprend pas qu'il faut du temps pour être aussi parfait que moi en toute circonstance et que comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, nous sommes attendus à 8 heure 00, à 8 heure un dimanche matin !

J'ouvre la porte à l'instant où il s'apprête à l'ouvrir et j'avoue que je suis très fier de moi, puisque maintenant il se retrouve le nez par terre après avoir fait une chute des plus acrobatique.

Il s'apprêtait donc à ouvrir la porte, donc il n'a pas pu interrompre son geste, il a donc été emporté par son propre poids. Sauf qu'il a essayé de reprendre son équilibre mais qu'il n'a pas réussi et qu'il a chuté au ralenti !

« Eh bien voilà, pourquoi en faire tout un drame ? Et puis, tu es le dernier à ne pas être prêt, répondis-je en passant au dessus de lui pour sortir. »

Je me rendis donc en compagnie de Théodore et de Gregory. Et attendit la sentence. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise arriva avec les derniers retardataires et Harry Potter qui ressemblais comme d'habitude à un paillasson – même si ce paillasson était tout à fait sexe.

Les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent alors et je remarquais que seul les dernières années étaient présent.

« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des activités manuelles avec les pommes de pins que certains d'entre vous ont récolté hier. Vous disposez de pommes de pin grandes et petites

des perles variées pour bricolage, de fil fin, de ciseaux, de coton, de cheveux d'ange, de bâtons de cannelle, de rondelles d'orange séchées et de pierres décoratives.

La manière de procéder va s'afficher sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs. »

La salle se transforma alors pour laisser apparaître des tables d personnes et il semblait que le directeur avait encore fait des siennes puisque les places étaient nominatives.

Je finis par trouver ma place en compagnie de Théodore et Blaise et je n'en cru pas mes yeux en voyant se diriger vers nous, j'ai nommé : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Belette Weasley … Oui bon, Ronald Weasley.

« Décidément, je vais découvrir l'ensemble de tes talents commentais-je en le regardant s'asseoir.

-Hum, peut-être que cette fois, tu pourrais me montrer comment faire ? Me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi pas, je suis doué de mes mains après tout, souris-je. »

Je sais bien qu'il me regardent tous autant qu'ils sont d'un air bizarre mais j'ai décidé que j'en avais rien à faire et que Potter était bien plus intéressant que tous leurs avis réunis.

Alors mettons nous au travail puisque Potter avait l'air d'être bien décidé à attendre après moi avant de commencer.

 **Instruction des sapins en pomme de pins :**

1)Couper un fil d'environ 30 cm. (Et comment suis-je censé savoir combien font 30 cm ? Ah, Potter me montre assez discrètement un bout de bois. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec ce bou de bois ? Tiens, il y a des trucs écrit dessus... Ah, effectivement, il faut utiliser ce truc pour mesurer le fil)

Enfiler différentes perles les unes après les autres et les fixer en forman tours. (Ok, voyons voir, quelles perles je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? Hum, rouges et vertes Voilà, un tour, deux tours, trois tours.)

2)Enrouler ensuite le fil à perles autour de la pomme de pin. Fixer les extrémités en les enfonçant dedans. (Ok ça s'est fait)

3)Ensuite, les arbres de Noël en pommes de pin peuvent être placés seuls ou en groupes avec d'autres matériaux de décoration sur la table ou le rebord de la fenêtre. (Mais de quoi il parle?!)

Le directeur prit alors la parole :

« Une fois que vous en aurez fait 20 de différentes couleurs, vous pourrez sortir. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois le maudire ou lui envoyer des bonbons au citron pour me laisser passer autant de temps avec Harry.


	5. 5 décembre

Ah, je suis si content que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait confié une mission d'envergure pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

En fait, non, je ne suis pas si content que ça mais quand il faut y aller, fait y aller. Moi, ce que je voulais c'était continuer à m'occuper des créatures de la Forêt interdite. Je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants, même si ceux-là ne sont plus vraiment des enfants.

Après la guerre, je pensais être enfin débarrasser de ce moyen d'enseigner mais non. Tant pis, faisons avec.

« Bonjour à tous, bonjour Harry, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nourrir les canards et les oies pour la fabrication du foie gras pour le repas de Noël »

Voilà c'est dit mais vu la tête de certains élèves et pas seulement des Serpentards, il allait falloir qu'il explique depuis le tout début.

« Pour être plus clair, un foie gras est le foie d'une oie ou d'un canard spécialement engraissé par gavage, reprit-il avant de se faire intéromppre par Pavarti Patil.

-Monsieur, c'est quoi le gavage ? Demanda-elle.

-C'est toi qui nous gave, Patil, intervint Seamus.

-Cela suffit vous deux, est-ce que quelqu'un peut répondre à cette question ? Demanda-il en regardant autour de lui. Oui, Harry ?

-Le gavage, est l'action de gaver, de l'ancien mot picard gave : jabot, gosier issu du préroman gaba. On les fait manger à l'excès, répondit-il. »

Il y eut un grand silence suite à cette déclaration. Et Harry rougit alors que les autres le regardait avec des gros yeux.

« Ben quoi, je me suis renseigner pour le repas de Noël. J'avais pas le choix, chuchota-t-il »

Je pense que je suis le seul à avoir entendu, et peut-être Malefoy qui se trouve décidément pas très loin de mon petit Harry.

« Mais, Monsieur, reprit Hermione qui semblait scandalisé par le procédé, c'est horrible.

-En fait, non, Harmione, Répondis-je, le gavage des oies et canards repose sur la capacité naturelle du foie des palmipèdes gras à stocker une quantité importante de graisse. Ce processus est totalement réversible. En cas de retour à une alimentation modérée, le foie retrouvera progressivement ses caractéristiques normales.

-Alors que va-t-on faire alors, demanda Dean. »

Il est vrai que la plupart ne m'ont pas en cours. Alors, faisons le professeur maintenant, donnons des consignes.

« Très bien, mettez-vous par deux, et prenez un sceau chacun, un vert et un rouge. On va se diriger vers l'enclos. Suivez-moi. »

Je me met en route en direction de la forêt interdite.

« Très bien, qui peut me dire ce que mange les oies ? Demandais-je bien entendu personne ne peut répondre. Très bien, alors il faut savoir leur principal aliment est l'herbe, vraisemblablement non seulement les jeunes pousses qu'elles préfèrent, mais aussi les feuilles des arbustes, comme les groseilliers en grappes, les framboisiers et les mûriers, qui font partie de leur à ce qui se trouve dans les sots verts. »

Je les laisse observer l'intérieur des sots avant de continuer :

« Dans les sots rouges, vous trouverais des limaces et des verts ainsi que des petits morceaux de poires et de pommes. Ce sot est pour les canards. Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

Je me retourne pour aller vérifier que les prédateurs n'ont pas fait de trous dans la clôture puisque j'ai repéré des traces su passage d'au moins un renard hier en venant nourrir la volaille. La forme de l'empreinte d'un renard est proche de celle d'un chien de même taille. Il est cependant possible de les différencier par la position des coussinets : contrairement au chien, la droite passant par le haut des coussinets externes passe (presque) en dessous des coussinets internes.

Je me diriges de nouveau vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé les élèves et je me dis que vraiment, vraiment, je ne suis pas fait pour être un professeur.

Dean, Seamus et Ron était tombé dans la marre entrain de se faire béqueté par un jar en colère. Goyle, Nott et Zabini se marraient derrière eux, pas difficile à trouver ce qu'il s'était passer.

Flinch-Finchley et Bones étaient en train de se lancer les limaces destinées aux canards.

Quand aux autres élèves, ils continuaient d'essayer de nourrir les bêtes en évitant les coups de bec des animaux.

Enfin, pas tous.

Malefoy était quand à lui entouré de canetons et d'oisons qui mangeaient des petits morceaux de pommes et de poires sur lui, et Harry au lieu de se marrer comme les autres l'auraient sans doute fait, était en train de caresser un caneton en souriant à ses côtés.

Très bien, demain je démissionne.

…...


	6. 6 décembre

« Bonjour Filius, il me semble que vous avez aborder les sortilèges perpétuels la semaine dernière avec les septièmes années, non ? Demanda Albus en se plaçant à mes côtés.

-C'est exact, répondis-je en me servant un thé.

-C'est splendide ! S'exclama-t-il en réponse et je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Oh, vous avez une idée pour mon prochain cours ? Sifflotais-je ravi.

-Eh bien, mon cher Filius, reprit-il en reprenant du thé au citron, j'ai trouvé l'idée de leur faire faire des couronnes de Noël.

-Oh, mais que sont des couronnes de Noël ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Donc, je vous expliques, La Couronne de l'Avent est une tradition chrétienne symbolisant l'Avent. On pense qu'il existe des interprétations différentes quant à la symbolique de la couronne de l'Avent. On pense volontiers au monde et aux quatre points cardinaux. Le cercle symbolise également l'éternité donnée à la vie par la résurrection, par lui-même le vert symbolise la vie, et les cierges la lumière qui vient et éclairera le monde dans la nuit de Noël.

-Eh bien, il semble s'agir d'une bonne idée mais comment peut-on l'introduire dans un cours de sortilège ? Demandais-je un peu plus intéressé.

-J'ai pensé que leur construction pourrais se faire à l'aide d'un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Cela me parait un peu juste, pour faire un cours de deux heures, surtout qu'ils maîtrisent presque tous le sortilège de glu perpétuelle, poursuivis-je.

-Alors que proposez-vous Filius ? Demanda-t-il.

-Précisez moi plutôt avec quels matériaux sont fait ses couronnes. Ce sont des cercles si j'ai bien compris, des décorations de Noël, entre autre.

-C'est bien ça, les moldus les font en matériaux naturels ou synthétiques, des choses qu'ils fabriquent et qui n'existent pas à l'état naturel, expliqua-t-il.

-Donc ils pourraient utiliser des branches, des feuilles et des fruits non ? Demandais-je.

-Exactement, avez vous une idée ?

-Ils pourraient également, revoir les sortilèges de conservation, pour garder la fraîcheur et l'odeur des matériaux qu'ils utiliseraient.

-Excellent, si nous reprenons depuis le début, les élèves vont donc fabriquer une couronne qu'ils vont décorer de branches, feuilles et fruits, les fixé à l'aide de sortilèges de glu perpétuelle et enfin garder la fraicheur de la couronne en lançant des sortilèges de conservation.

-Cela me semble bien, quel est le matériel qu'il leur sera fournit ? Demandais-je à nouveau, après tout même si l'idée me plaît j'ai trop peu de temps pour tout préparer.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait une petit liste, d'après les recherches de notre cher professeur d'étude des Moldus. »

Je pris donc la liste qu'il me tendait.

« un cintre en métal

des petites branches de sapin ramassées après la taille de la haie d'un voisin

de la ficelle (facultatif mais nos branches étaient vraiment petites)

une guirlande

du papier cadeau

des pompons

des pommes de pin

cercle d'abat-jour Ø 45 cm

Masking tape rouge largeur 6 mm

Feuilles de papier Canson

1 m. de chaînette boule

Paillettes diamantines or

Large ruban de satin rouge 50 cm

Sequins Ø variés coloris vert, vert d'eau, rouge et blanc

Branches d'if

Fil de fer

Carton plume 25 x 5 cm

Peinture acrylique vert

Piques à brochettes

Crayon à papier

Cutter

Ciseaux »

-Hum, on peut remplacer les ciseaux et le cutter par des sorts de découpes et fournir un seul exemplaire de toutes ses choses pour qu'il s'entraînent sur aux sortilèges de duplication qui devra tenir jusqu'au 25 décembre, conclu-je en gardant la liste.

-Très bien ! Alors nous avons l'activité d'aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-il en appelant un elfe de maison pour qu'il prépare ma salle de classe. »

…...

La couronne de l'Avent, ou plus strictement les quatre bougies, représentent les quatre semaines _avant_ Noël.

On allume les bougies les quatre dimanches avant Noël. La première bougie est allumée le premier dimanche de l'Avent ( _Avent_ et _avant_ sont deux mots de différentes étymologies).

Traditionnellement, les quatre bougies sont rouges et massives. Le premier dimanche, on allume une seule bougie le deuxième dimanche, l'ancienne bougie et une nouvelle (donc deux), le troisième dimanche, les deux anciennes bougies et une nouvelle (donc trois); le quatrième dimanche, les trois anciennes et la dernière (donc les quatre).

La difficulté est alors de laisser durer une bougie quatre dimanches, une deuxième trois dimanches et une troisième deux dimanches, mais on peut également les remplacer afin d'obtenir chaque dimanche un ensemble homogène : les couronnes sont souvent représentées avec les quatre bougies de la même taille allumées, ce qui n'est possible qu'en changeant les bougies8.

On allume toujours la quatrième bougie le dimanche précédant le 25 décembre, même si Noël tombe un dimanche, contrairement à la vieille tradition de l'Église latine, où la quatrième semaine de l'Avent peut être incomplète. Cependant, dans certaines régions à tradition germanique comme l'Alsace, la quatrième bougie de l'Avent est souvent allumée le jour de Noël.

Ainsi, le premier dimanche de l'Avent le plus avancé est le 3 décembre (la quatrième bougie sera allumée le dimanche 24, la veille de Noël), et le plus reculé dans l'année, le 27 novembre (la quatrième bougie sera allumée le dimanche 18, donc 7 jours avant Noël). La raison est simple : on n'allume pas la quatrième bougie à Noël puisqu'il n'y a plus de jours d'attente.


	7. 7 décembre

Je suis assez discrète et je ne pose pas trop de questions d'habitude mais aujourd'hui cela va faire une semaine que je supporte beaucoup pour les lubies de notre directeur d'école et de notre professeur d'étude des Moldus. Dire que je n'avais pas choisi cette option en troisième année.

D'après le choixpeau magique :

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

Je suis dans la maison Poufsouffle. La très oubliée maison Poufsouffle.

La maison tient son nom de Helga Poufsouffle, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école.

Le fantôme de la maison est le Moine Gras.

La salle commune est située aux sous-sols, à gauche des cuisines . Pour y accéder, il faut toquer au rythme des syllabes de "Helga Poufsouffle" sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Si le nombre de coups ou le bon tonneau sur lequel toquer n'est pas respecté, un flot de vinaigre se déverse sur l'intrus.

Ce n'est pas le simple mot de passe de la maison Griffondors, pour passer à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ou encore de la maison Serpentard, leur salle commune se situe sous le lac noir. On y entre en disant un mot de passe devant un mur des cachots.

Ce n'est pas la salle commune des Serdaigles qui est située dans une tour, dans l'aile ouest du château. Pour y entrer, il faut répondre à une question du heurtoir en forme d'aigle sur la porte. Après tout les élèves de Serdaigles doivent avoir une ceraine logique même si tout élève intelligent peut entrer dans cette salle Commune.

Mon insigne représente un blaireau.

Un blaireau, pas un lion, par un aigle ni un serpent. Cela est ce que pense les autres Maisons, par rapports aux autres, c'est péjoratif, on nous oublie tellement facilement, pourtant, c'est faux et c'est l'animal que je préfère le plus.

Un blaireau peut être assez vicieux et, quand il attaque, c'est de manière très puissante. Il se met facilement en colère et est capable de répondre à tous les dangers très rapidement.

Telle est sa médecine: sa volonté de lutter pour son espace et sa famille. Son agressivité peut être dans certaines circonstances une bonne médecine.

Le blaireau obtient souvent ce qu'il veut, car sa réputation le précède, de sorte que l'on ne se met pas en travers de son chemin, sachant qu'il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Ainsi, il est bon de cultiver un aspect de cette volonté pour ne pas "se faire manger la laine sur le dos". Il est bon d'être bien enraciné en soi, de savoir quand et comment réagir avec agressivité lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, je commence à en avoir assez que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de temps libre par rapport à nos devoirs de septième année normal déjà et en plus, il nous rajoute du travail par rapport à tous ses idées farfelues sur Noël.

Alors aujourd'hui nous sommes en métamorphose pour transformer toutes sortes de balles en décorations de Noël. Le sort en lui-même n'est pas difficile mais il faut maintenir le sortillège jusqu'au moins le nouvel an puisque nous créons plus ou moins de nul part des décorations de Noël.

« Miss Bones, un peu de concentration s'il vous plaît. »

Je n'aime déjà pas la métamorphose, mais en plus aujourd'hui, notre chère professeur a encore l'air plus pincée que d'habitude. Elle aussi ne semble pas ravi de nous donner ce cours.

« Bien sûr professeur. »

* * *

Bon, je suis à cours d'idée maintenant je sais pas si je vais réussir à finir mon idée...


	8. 8 décembre

Bon il y a pas mal d'instruction mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à brigitte26 pour son idée de Crackers !

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer des crackers de Noël ! Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

Tiens, aujourd'hui il prend en main lui-même ses cours d'étude des Moldus. Le professeur Cattermole nous a réunis aujourd'hui pendant ses heures de cours avec les septièmes années pour faire des Crackers de Noël.

Bon est-ce que quelqu'un va répondre à sa question ?

« Les Christmas cracker ou crackers de Noël font partie d'une tradition de noël d'origine britannique. Il s'agit de petites papillotes cartonnées arborant des couleurs et motifs de Noël. Présent dans les assiettes de chaque convive, ils contiennent un petit chapeau en papier de noël, une blague ou une devinette ainsi qu'un petit fois à table, chaque convive ouvre son cracker comme il le souhaite. Mais en général, il fallait être 2 pour jouer : chacun prenait une poignée et tirait. La personne qui avait le plus gros morceau gagnait les cadeaux. »

Voilà, on peut compter sur Granger pour toujours avoir la solution à nos problèmes.

Enfin, comme si personne n'en avait au moins entendu parler …

En fait vu la tête de mes camarades, en fait, la prof à raison de faire un petit rappel. Bon maintenant si on pouvait avoir le programme de ses deux heures de cours.

« Nous allons en fabriquer 2 par personne, un purement Moldu et un deuxième où vous pourrez ajouter des sorts ou des objets sorciers. La méthode moldu sera inscrite au tableau tandis que le crackers sorcier sera à votre entière discrétion. J'attends de vous que vous me rendiez pour la semaine prochaine 20 cm sur les Christmas Crackers pour ceux que j'ai en cours.

De plus, le Directeur m'a souffler une idée que j'ai trouvé intéressante.

Vous devrez offrir vos crackers à une personne d'une autre Maison pour le soir du réveillon de Noël »

Tiens et comment devrait-on faire puisque la plupart d'entre nous, dont moi, rentrons pour les fêtes.

« Pour ceux qui devait rentrer pour les fêtes, vous êtes tenus de rester jusqu'au festin du 24 décembre et vous pourrez rejoindre votre famille dès la fin du banquet. »

Excellent, je trouvais cette journée presque normal jusqu'ici.

Bon on ne s'entend même plus penser ici, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se taire. Ils devraient savoir que Dumbledore fait ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il peut justifier un intérêt pédagogique.

Je suis même sûr que dans son esprit, il a déjà l'explication toute trouver.

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! C'est la decision du Directeur et il n'y a pas de discution à avoir à se propos ! Au travail ! »

Voilà, je vous l'avez bien dis.

Bon regardons un peu ses instructions.

 _Fabriquer la papillote_

 _ **1)Coupez un rectangle de papier.** Découpez un rectangle de 20 cm de large sur 30 cm de long. Vous pouvez ensorcelez le papier pour changer la décoration._

 _ **2)Posez le rectangle de papier sur votre table de travail.** Orientez‑le selon le format paysage. La face décorée de votre papier doit être au contact de la table. Pour faciliter la suite de la réalisation, tracez deux lignes verticales sur toute la largeur du papier de façon à le diviser en trois parties égales. Vous obtenez donc trois rectangles de 10 cm de long chacun._

 _ **3)Placez le pétard.** Le pétard pour papillote se présente sous la forme d'une longue bande qui est activée en tirant sur ses extrémités. De ce fait, le pétard doit être plus long que le tube central afin de pouvoir être déclenché en ouvrant la papillote. Dans l'idéal, il doit mesurer entre 20 et 30 cm. Ne le fixez pas sur toute sa longueur, au risque de le rendre inutilisable. Mettez un point de colle ou un morceau de ruban adhésif à double face à environ 2,5 cm du bord supérieur du rectangle. Collez votre pétard en vous assurant que ses extrémités sont libres._

 _ **4)Encollez le bord supérieur du rectangle.** Placez une bande de ruban adhésif à double face entre les deux lignes verticales, juste au‑dessus du pétard. Vous laissez ainsi les extrémités libres et plus faciles à travailler._

 _ **5)Placez votre tube cartonné sur le bord inférieur de votre rectangle.** Déposez votre tube au bas du rectangle, entre les deux lignes verticales. Fixez‑le à l'aide de ruban adhésif ou de colle._

 _ **6)Enroulez votre tube de carton.** Serrez le papier autour du tube sans le plier ou le froisser. Terminez en passant votre index sur le bord préalablement encollé afin de sceller votre papillote._

 _ **7)Nouez l'une des extrémités de la papillote.** Laissez l'autre extrémité ouverte afin de pouvoir remplir votre papillote de surprises. Pour former l'extrémité, insérez un tube en carton à côté de votre tube principal. Nouez entre les deux tubes[7]._

 _Pour réaliser un nœud élégant, optez pour un ruban en satin, en tulle ou en coton imprimé. Vous pouvez également utiliser du bolduc et le boucler avec une paire de ciseaux._

 _Pour un effet plus rustique et naturel, utilisez de la corde, de la ficelle alimentaire, du fil de jute ou de chanvre._

 _ **8)Remplissez la papillote de cadeaux selon vos envies.** Elle peut contenir des confiseries, un petit mot ou des objets confectionnés par vos soins. Personnalisez les surprises en fonction de vos invités et de votre imagination. Fermez ensuite votre papillote en nouant la deuxième extrémité de la même manière que la première._

 _ **9) Insérez une couronne en papier.** Confectionnez simplement la couronne avec du papier crépon coloré._

 _Basez‑vous sur les dimensions de votre propre tête. Mesurez‑en le périmètre à l'aide d'un mètre‑ruban et ajoutez cinq centimètres._

 _Coupez une bande de papier crépon de la longueur précédemment mesurée. Elle doit être de six à sept centimètres de large. Étant insérée dans votre papillote, elle ne doit pas dépasser la hauteur du tube._

 _Découpez l'un des bords selon un motif en zigzag._

 _Formez votre couronne. Attachez les deux extrémités de la bande de papier avec du ruban adhésif à double face, des agrafes ou de la colle._

 _Roulez la couronne sur elle‑même pour pouvoir l'insérer dans le tube. Entourez‑la d'un petit ruban ou de ficelle afin qu'elle ne se déplie pas. Vous pouvez fermer votre papillote ou ajouter d'autres éléments._

 _ **10)Divertissez vos invités avec une plaisanterie ou une petite histoire.**_

 _Personnalisez le message adressé à votre invité. S'il a un projet, profitez‑en pour lui présenter vos vœux de réussite._

 _Amusez vos invités avec une devinette, une charade ou un rébus. Si vous le souhaitez, inspirez‑vous de l'humour anglais et écrivez une blague dans la langue de Shakespeare._

 _Insérez un message spirituel, un proverbe ou un court conte en lien avec l'esprit de Noël._

 _Si vos talents culinaires sont réputés, vous pouvez dévoiler quelques recettes._

 _ **11)Comblez vos invités de petits présents.** À l'approche des fêtes de Noël, les magasins et les marchés regorgent d'éléments que vous pouvez aisément glisser dans une papillote. Vous pouvez ainsi acheter une grande variété de friandises, d'objets et d'accessoires. Si vous préférez, fabriquez vos propres cadeaux._

 _Confectionnez ou achetez des bonbons ou des chocolats. Il est préférable d'emballer les confiseries avant de les mettre dans la papillote._

 _Faites plaisir à vos amies avec des bijoux fantaisie tels que des boucles d'oreille, un collier ou une bague._

 _Intégrez un petit set de manucure ou un flacon de vernis à ongles à destination de vos invitées._

 _Les fournitures de bureau sont de parfaits cadeaux pour petits et grands. Vous pouvez préparer un set contenant un crayon de papier, une gomme, un bloc‑notes et un taille‑crayon. Pour les enfants, optez pour un jeu de crayons de couleur._

 _Des figurines en bois ou en plastique raviront certainement vos invités. Pour rester dans l'esprit de Noël, cachez un petit santon. Pour les enfants, cachez une petite voiture, une marionnette ou une poupée._

 _L'univers du jeu est aussi très apprécié. Vous pouvez ainsi offrir une toupie, des dés à jouer, un petit puzzle ou un jeu de construction._

 _Selon votre budget, insérez un chèque‑cadeau ou un bon à utiliser dans un magasin ou dans un restaurant._

 _ **12)Surprenez vos invités avec des confettis et des paillettes.** Votre papillote n'en sera que plus festive. Cette option peut être une alternative au pétard si vous ne souhaitez pas en utiliser. Notez cependant qu'il est préférable d'ouvrir des papillotes contenant des paillettes après le repas. Cela évitera qu'elles couvrent les mains et les assiettes de vos invités._

 _ **13)Mettez un peu d'argent dans votre papillote.** Quelques pièces de monnaie brillantes ou un billet neuf et craquant réjouiront à coup sûr vos invités. Veillez à mettre la même somme dans chaque papillote pour ne pas faire de jaloux !_

 _Si vous projetez de garnir votre papillote de friandises, même emballées, ne mettez pas de monnaie._

 _ **14)Emballez vos présents.** Augmentez l'effet de surprise en dissimulant vos cadeaux dans une petite enveloppe ou dans un sac en organza. Vous pouvez aussi simplement les emballer dans un papier cadeau assorti à votre papillote._

Hum, je comprends pourquoi le tableau fait en fait tout le mur, bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

« Dis Hannah, à qui tu vas l'offrir ton crackers ? »

Franchement, Susan, ce n'est pas mon principal problème maintenant.


	9. 9 décembre

« We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. »

Voilà ce que je fredonne depuis ce matin et je crois que ça ne va pas s'arrêter puisque nous sommes à présent dispersé dans le château pour une autre des idées farfelues de notre cher directeur.

« On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
Et une Bonne Année !

(Refrain)  
Bonnes nouvelles on port'  
Pour vous et les vôtr's,  
On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
Et une Bonne Année !

Nous voulons du Christmas pudding**,  
Nous voulons du Christmas pudding,  
Nous voulons du Christmas pudding,  
Portez-le donc ici !  
(Refrain)

Nous rest'rons jusqu'à c' qu'on en ait,  
Nous rest'rons jusqu'à c' qu'on en ait,  
Nous rest'rons jusqu'à c' qu'on en ait,  
Portez-le donc ici !  
(Refrain)

On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
On vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël,  
Et une Bonne Année ! »

Et voilà ce que réponds une voix derrière moi.

« Bonjour Mr Malefoy, moi qui vous croyais au dessus de tout ces cours sur les moldus ? »

C'est vrai après tout, c'est une chansons de Noël qu'il chante, pas une incantation latine.

« Blaise, mon cher Blaise, j'ai des racines française et peut importe ce que tu penses, je suis une personne très cultivé. »

Mais bien sûr, sa majesté est très cultivé …

« Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle avec ton petit Pote Potter ? »

Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Sa majesté rougit ! Ah, c'est vraiment trop drôle …

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Bien sur qu'il voit de quoi je parle mais pour toute réponse je continue mon activité première.

« Le vieux fou ne veut plus personne dans la Grande Salle, il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur et pas assez pour s'occuper de ceux à l'extérieur »

Ahah, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu auras tout le temps du monde à passer avec tout chéri, maintenant, aide-moi plutôt à décorer ce sapin, il en reste encore 2 à faire dont un dans notre salle commune. »

Ah vraiment, il a réussi à rougir plus encore que Weasley dans ses bons jours, je me demandes quand même un peu ce qu'il peut se passer avec tous les autres...

« Allez la Diva, au boulot. »

* * *

Hum, il était temps que l'on décore ses petits sapins, Merci pour vos idées !

Bon c'est court mais je l'ai écrit en 1 heure top chrono !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A demain


	10. 10 décembre

Pour tout vous dire, je commençais à m'ennuyer dans le bureau du Directeur puisqu'il ne s'y passe presque plus rien, regarder Dumbledore manger des bonbons aux citrons, ça devient vite lassant.

Maintenant, je suis costumiser en bonnet de Père Noël. En fait, je crois que je vais demander à changer de couleur tous les ans, je me lasse du noir aussi.

Je vous explique, je suis à présent d'une jolie couleur rouge avec de la fourrure blanche en bordure et un petit ponpon sur la pointe de ma … ma tête on peut dire.

Aujourd'hui, je suis donc de sortie pour la répartition mais pas pour la répartition habituelle. Je dois désigner les « Père Noël Secret » !

Normalement, d'après Dumbledore, on doit tirer le nom d'une personne dans un chapeau et on doit lui offrir un cadeau de Noël. Sauf que ce n'était pas amusant d'après lui. Donc me voilà de sortie.

Je suis actuellement sur la tête de notre cher Directeur et il passe dans les dortoirs et Salles Communes déguisé en Père Noël bien sûr …

Enfin, moi je n'ai que deux instructions :

-Ne pas choisir deux élèves d'une même Maison.

-Je ne peux pas choisir deux élèves qui s'offrent mutuellement des cadeaux.

Alors, nous commençons donc par les Serpentards.

« Bonjour mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous allons désigner les Pères Noël Secrets, dit Dumbledore. Le choixpeaux va être posé sur votre tête et il vous dira à qui vous devez offrir un présent. »

Il appela la première personne.

Drago Malefoy. Vraiment, il ne pourrait pas faire plus cliché enfin au travail.

 _Pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley, pas Weasley._

 _Tiens donc, pas Weasley hein._

 _« Ronald Weasley »_

« Pansy Parkinson »

 _« Mickael Corner »_

« Théodore Nott »

 _« Hermione Granger »_

« Blaise Zabini »

 _« Megan Jones »_

« Tracey Davis »

 _« Kevin Entwhistle »_

« Millicent Bulstrode »

 _« Anthony Goldstein »_

« Daphnée Greengrass »

 _« Padma Patil »_

« Gregory Goyle »

« Wayne Hopkins »

Eh bien je peux vous annoncer qu'il font tous de sacré tête, sauf peut-être Tracey, Théodore et Blaise enfin le dirlock va faire son annonce.

« Je vous préviens que si vous ne jouez pas le jeu, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos soirées jusqu'à la fin de l'année puisque vous les passerez en retenu, dit-il avec la voix d'un gamin de 5 ans. »

Le reste se passa plus ou moins de la même manière, je ne vous détaille pas la totalité des élèves que j'ai désigné mais je peux vous en donner quelques uns

Ronald Weasley → Gregory Goyle

Harry Potter → Drago Malefoy

Hermione Granger → Blaise Zabini

Neville Londubat → Hannah Abbott

Voilà, vous pouvez vous imaginer le bordel que ça risque d'être, non ?

…

* * *

Merci Athenos27 et Brigitte26 pour les reviews et aussi pour cette idée de Père Noël secret !

Et désolé pour l'heure tardive, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre avant …

A demain !


	11. 11 décembre

Cette fois, l'activité se déroule de nuit.

Maintenant que les sapins ont été décoré nous pouvons les illuminer pour vivre la Magie de Noël.

Enfin, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit ce matin, mais pourquoi le faire pendant le cours d'Astronomie ?

Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour continuer à décorer les sapins de Noël, après tout, j'avais l'habitude de le faire chez moi depuis que je suis toute petite. Chez moi c'est une vraie tradition et normalement j'utilise des guirlandes électriques mais c'est toujours intéressant d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts ou de nouvelles applications aux différents sorts que nous connaissons déjà.

Enfin, il ne reste que 13 jours avant que cette idée farfelue ne s'arrête.

Donc nous sommes à présent réunis dans la grande salle.

« Bonsoir à tous, suite à l'idée de notre Directeur, nous allons donc finir de décorer les Sapins qui se trouvent dans cette Salle, dans le Hall et dans les salles communes. »

On avait compris l'idée je crois.

« Le sapin de Noël se caractérise aussi par les décorations qu'il porte. Celles-ci sont de plusieurs types, a priori nous avons utilisé :

-Les guirlandes : simples ou lumineuses (clignotantes ou non, colorées ou blanches), de matières variables (rubans, chaînes de perles ou d'objets divers, ou encore de type « boa »…)

-Les boules de Noël : brillantes et de différentes couleurs

-Une étoile au sommet du sapin, rappelant pour les chrétiens l'étoile de Bethléem qui guida les rois mages vers le lieu de naissance de l'enfant Jésus, que l'on célèbre le 25 décembre l'étoile est parfois remplacée par une pointe. Traditionnellement c'est l'enfant le plus jeune de la famille qui installe l'étoile sur le sapin »

Hum, donc nous allons sûrement placer des étoiles de Noël.

« Nous allons donc illuminer les guirlandes déjà en place sur les sapins de Noël et ensuite créer l'étoile que vous placerez en haut des sapins. Faites des groupes, quatre groupes pour être plus précis et pensez à bien mélanger les maisons puisque vous irez ensuite dans les salles communes. Les étudiants les plus jeunes de chaque groupes placerons l'étoile. »

Eh bien, allons-y. Je me place vers le premier Sapin à ma gauche. Je ne suis pas tombé sur le sapin rouge et or dommage.

Je ne vous avez pas dis, on a décidé lorsque l'on a décoré ses sapins de rendre honneur aux quatre maison, bien sûr, les salles communes sont à l'effigie de leurs Maisons et dans les quatre coin de la Grande Salle se trouve des sapins : Rouge et Or, Vert et Argent, Jaune et Noir et enfin Bleu et Bronze.

Je suis devant le sapin Bleu et Bronze, j'aurais peut-être du accepter d'aller à Serdaigle.

En attendant, je peux peut-être penser à cette histoire de Père Noël Secret. Je suis tombé sur Blaise Zabini. En fait je ne le connais pas vraiment. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un Sang-Pur italien.

Tiens, en parlant du loup.

« Salut, il n'y a pas encore de Serpentard ici ? »

ça se voit non ? Allez, restons sympathique.

« Non, vous pouvez venir tous les deux »

Ben oui, il est venu avec son mec, Théodore Nott. Voilà deux choses que je sais à propos de lui.

« Apparemment, je fais un peu peur aux autres puisque vous êtes les seuls à vouloir venir avec moi, repris-je pour essayer de faire la conversation.

-Et le reste du Trio, il est où ? Demanda Blaise.

-A vrai dire, je pense que Harry a été attiré un peu plus loin et Ron a décidé de sécher.

-Ah oui, j'aurais cru que Drago ne s'abaisserait pas à décorer un Sapin de couleur Rouge et Or mais il semble qu'il a trouvé une sacré motivation, répondit toujours Blaise.

-Je me disais aussi qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble un peu trop souvent, répliquai-je en souriant.

-En ce moment, Drago est une vraie diva, il passe des heures dans la salle de bain chaque matin depuis qu'on a commencé cette histoire et je crois que ce n'est pas près de finir, rigola-t-il »

Il est plutôt sympa en fin de compte. Et en plus nous avons déjà fini alors que nous ne sommes que trois dans ce groupe, tous les autres se sont répartit ailleurs.

Donc maintenant, nous devons partir dans une des Salles communes.

« Alors Serpentard ou Griffondors ? Demandais-je.

-De quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

-On est les premiers à finir alors dans quelle Salle commune allons nous, répéta-t-elle, puisque nous sommes que des Serpentards et des Griffondors, alors Griffondors ou Serpentards ?

-Griffondors, répondirent-ils. »

Pourquoi pas, après tout, j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de voir la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Sinon, il faut que je pense à faire des recherches sur le Noël Italien.

* * *

Désolé, je suis rentrée super tard de mon entretien d'embauche hier, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre. Du coup je le poste aujourd'hui et d'ici ce soir, il y en aura un deuxième...

Désolé …

A ce soir. ^^


	12. 12 décembre

Ah mais pourquoi, pourquoi je suis tombé sur Weasley, ça n'aurait pas pu être un autre Griffondor !

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Donc Weasley. Que vais-je bien pourvoir lui offrir ?

Enfin, ce n'est pas l'objet de notre petite activité d'aujourd'hui. Le directeur a décidé que nous avions besoin de nous détendre en extérieur et de faire un peu d'activité physique.

C'est donc à la place du cours de divination que nous sommes à présent dans la neige dans le parc de Poudlard. Donc nous devons faire une bataille de Boule de Neige.

Et en plus, il nous prenne pour des demeurés. Le professeur Bibine nous fait donc la leçon sur les batailles de boules de neiges.

« Une **bataille de boules de neige** est un jeu, similaire dans ses principes à la balle aux prisonniers (bien que moins organisé), qui consiste à lancer des boules de neige sur les autres participants. Ce jeu se joue principalement lorsqu'il neige suffisamment, le plus souvent durant l'hiver. »

Tout à fait, et nous allons donc nous rouler dans la neige. Et rentré mouiller. Et rentrer frisé... FRISE

« Bien que, en général, très désorganisées les batailles de boules de neiges suivent souvent ces conventions:

-Une formation grossière d'équipes, souvent au nombre de deux.

-La bataille est bon enfant: aucun participant ne se viser plus que les autres et personne ne se conduit de façon malfaisante.

-Très peu de contacts physiques ont lieu, à part, rarement, de la lutte

-A l'opposé d'autres formes de combat, il n'y a pas d'intention de faire du mal

La construction et l'utilisation de forts de neige est autorisée et, parfois, encouragé. »

Ok, donc en plus il faut faire des travaux manuels.

« Des compétitions sportive de boules de neige existent depuis plus de 20 ans au Japon. Surnommé la _Yukigassen_ , le but du jeu est de défendre son drapeau afin de ne pas se le faire capturer par l'autre équipe.

Chaque manche dure trois minutes et nécessite, en moyenne, 540 boules de neige.

Le gagnant est l'équipe qui a réussi à prendre le drapeau de l'adversaire où, à l'issue d'un chronométrage, qui a touché le plus de joueurs. »

Ok, alors on va finir par se taper dessus en clair.

« Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse former 4 équipes. Et je vous préviens, toutes les maisons doivent être mélangé, au minimum deux maisons différentes. »

Comme d'habitude en fait. Bon, où se trouve Potter ?

« Vous avez une demi heure pour former les équipes et construire d'éventuelles fortifications. Les drapeaux se trouvent aux quatres coins du parc : près du lac noir, près du Saule Cogneur, près du pont de pierre et près de la cabane d'Hagrid. »

D'accord mais où est parti Potter ?

« Bien, vous pouvez utilisé la Magie mais pas de sort d'attaque. Chaque élève touché par une boule de neige sera éliminer et pourra observer le reste de la partie en hauteur sur le tapis volant prévu à cet effet. »

Ah, je ne le vois toujours pas.

« Bouh »

Ah ! Mais quel est l'abr...

« Potter !

-Eh bien, je croyais que tu voulais m'appeler par mon prénom ? Me dit cet énergumène.

-Sûrement pas quand tu me fais la peur de ma vie ! M'exclamais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu vers moi.

-Ri... Rien du tout, répondis-je et je suis sûr que je rougis vraiment, vraiment trop.

-Alors, tu as choisi ton drapeau ? M'observa-t-il de nouveau en changeant de sujet.

-Et toi ? Me repris-je.

-A vrai dire, j'attends que tu choisisses, me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te suivre, bien sûr, me sourit-il. »

D'accord, est ce que vous croyais que je peux faire de la combustion spontannée ?

* * *

Bon, je suis pas très doué en description donc je ne décris pas du tout de bataille de boule de neige. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


	13. 13 décembre

Normalement, nous ne célébrons pas Noël qu'à l'occasion de l'épiphanie, le 6 janvier. C'est une croyance que nous partageons avec le Moldus.

Par contre en lieu et place du Père Noël, c'est la légende de Befana qui compte pour nous. C'est une gentille Sorcière montée sur un balai volant, elle apporte les cadeaux au petits italiens.

Elle est recouverte de cendre car, tout comme le Père Noël, elle s'invite dans les maisons en passant par la cheminée. Elle laisse des cadeaux aux enfants sages et du charbon à ceux qui ne l'ont pas été.

Par contre il n'y a que les moldus à Rome et dans ses environs qui célèbre Noël à l'occasion de l'épiphanie, la plupart des Italiens moldus célèbrent Noël le 25 décembre.

Par contre aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 décembre. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontent de féter la sainte Lucie.

La Sainte-Lucie est une fête ayant lieu le 13 décembre en honneur de la fête de sainte Lucie de Syracuse. Elle marque, avec l'Avent, le début de la saison de Noël.

Traditionnellement une fête importante dans toute la Chrétienté occidentale, elle est aujourd'hui célébrée en Scandinavie et en Europe méridionale, particulièrement en Suède, au Danemark, en Norvège, en Finlande, en Italie, en Islande et en Croatie.

Depuis la création du calendrier grégorien, qui a mis fin à la dérive du calendrier julien au xvie siècle, la fête correspond au premier jour à partir duquel le soleil se couche plus tard que la veille dans l'hémisphère nord . Le dicton "à la sainte Lucie, le jour avance du saut d'une puce" correspond à cette observation.

Si le soleil se couche plus tard que la veille, les jours continuent néanmoins de se raccourcir jusqu'au solstice d'hiver.

En Suède, pays où la fête est la plus répandue, elle est originaire du Västergötland, dans le sud-ouest du pays, et s'est progressivement étendue à tout le pays, puis au xxe siècle aux territoires finlandais suédophones comme Åland, et dans une certaine mesure dans d'autres pays tels le Danemark et la Norvège.

Lucie est un prénom venant du latin _lux_ , _lucis_ , et même Lucius désignant la lumière, et la lumière est à l'honneur lors de ces célébrations. À cette fête, il n'y a pas de cadeaux comme au noël Canadien.

Ben quoi, je suis cultivé quoi qu'en dise Drago.

Pour conclure, en Italie, Lucie est la sainte patronne de Syracuse (Sicile), sa ville natale. La célébration principale se déroule le 13 décembre, mais aussi en mai. En Sicile et parmi la diaspora sicilienne on mange du cucciá pour rappeler du miracle où Lucie écarta la famine.

Elle donne des cadeaux aux enfants sages et du charbon aux méchants. C'est un peu comme Noël au final mais bon...

Les enfants lui laissent quelque chose à manger (un sandwich ou tout ce qu'ils auraient sous la main), ainsi que pour son âne volant qui l'aide à distribuer ses cadeaux. Ils ne doivent pas voir la sainte, qui leur jettera des cendres aux yeux s'ils essaient.

Je me demande bien comment nous allons fêter la Sainte-Lucie. Puisque elle ne se fête pas ni en Angleterre ni en Écosse.

Enfin, écoutons la suite du discours d'aujourd'hui.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez donc faire des recherches sur la Sainte-Lucie. Vous rendrez donc 30 cm de parchemin sur cette fête et sur l'une des tradition que vous aurez à respecter aujourd'hui. »

Bien, je n'aurais donc pas longtemps à attendre pour pouvoir faire des recherches mais, y-a-t-il seulement de la documentation à la bibliothèque puisque c'est une fête au trois-quart moldu ?

« Madame Pince s'est fournit en divers ouvrage pour prévoir ce jour. Ils ne peuvent pas être emprunté donc je vous invite à vous rendre à la bibliothèque. Bonne journée ! »

Bon, et bien autant y aller.

J'attrappe Théo par le bras et je commence à le tirer vers la sortie en cherchant ce cher Drago. Finalement, aperçoit une chevelure blonde qui disparaît par la porte.

« Je crois que drago à retrouver son petit pote potter, dis-je en me retournant vers mon petit copain.

-Tu sais qu'hier, ils ont fini la soirée dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, me répondit-il.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Lui répondis-je.

-Je les ait espionnés lorsqu'ils ont fini la partie tous les deux. »

Ah vraiment, il va falloir que je le cuisine. Mais plus tard, maintenant direction la Bibliothèque avant que nous n'ayons plus de place.

* * *

Merci a Athenos27 pour l'idée de la sainte Lucie, je connaissais pas ^^


	14. 14 décembre

14 décembre : 1ère répétition

 _Au commencement était le Verbe,_

 _et le Verbe était avec Dieu,_

 _et le Verbe était Dieu._

 _il était au commencement avec Dieu._

 _Toutes choses ont été faites par lui;_

 _et rien de ce qui a été fait n'a été fait sans lui._

 _En lui était la vie, et la vie était la lumière des hommes;_

 _et la lumière luit dans les ténèbres,_

 _et les ténèbres ne l'ont point comprise._

 _Celui-là était la vraie lumière,_

 _qui éclaire tout homme venant en ce monde._

 _Il était dans le monde, et le monde a été fait par lui,_

 _et le monde ne l'a point connu._

 _Il est venu chez soi, et les siens ne l'ont point reçu._

Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ça fait quatre fois que Dumbledore les fait répéter cette phrase, après tout, c'est une voie off, Parvati n'a qu'à lire...

 _Mais il a donné, à tous ceux qui l'ont reçu le pouvoir d'être faits enfants de Dieu;_

 _à ceux qui croient en son nom, qui ne sont point nés du sang,_

 _ni de la volonté de la chair, ni de la volonté de l'homme, mais de Dieu même._

 _Et le Verbe a été fait chair, et il a habité parmi nous;_

 _et nous avons vu sa gloire, sa gloire telle que le Fils unique devait la recevoir du Père;_

 _il a, dis-je, habité parmi nous, plein de grâce et de vérité._

Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ?! Surtout que pour l'instant aucun de nous ne doit faire grand chose pour l'instant puisque c'est uniquement le prologue. Je commence à penser que Dumbledore avait juste envie de ce déguiser puisqu'il me fait penser à ses réalisateurs dans les vieux films avec un porte voix.

« Granger, peux-tu me renseigner sur ce concept ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

-Et bien, c'est une croyance moldu, on racconte l'histoire de la venue au monde du fils de Dieu, lui répondis-je en attendant que ce soit mon tour d'entrer en scène. »

Je m'avancer sur la scène pour prendre place pendant que le rideau se refermait.

 _Or […] l'ange Gabriel fut envoyé de Dieu en une ville de Galilée, appelée Nazareth, à une vierge fiancée qu'un homme de la maison de David, nommé Joseph, avait épousée; et cette vierge s'appelait Marie._

 _L'ange étant entré où elle était, lui dit : Je vous salue, ô vous qui êtes reçue en grâce : le Seigneur est avec vous. Mais elle, l'ayant entendu, fut troublée de ses paroles, et elle pensait en elle-même quelle pouvait être cette salutation._

Drago Malefoy entra alors en scène et je peux vous dire que lors des votes, il a eu la majorité puisque les autres (dont Harry) le trouvent sexy. Lui, n'a pas vraiment compris le but de cette activité, il sait juste qu'il a deux ou trois phrases à apprendre et qu'il se fait passer pour un ange, ce qu'il trouve vraiment très drôle je suis sûr...

 _L'ange lui dit:_

 _« Ne craignez point, Marie; car vous avez trouvé grâce devant Dieu. Vous concevrez dans votre sein, et vous enfanterez un fils, à qui vous donnerez le nom de Jésus. Il sera grand, et sera appelé le Fils du Très Haut; le Seigneur Dieu lui donnera le trône de David, son père. Il règnera éternellement sur la maison de Jacob, et son règne n'aura point de fin. »_

A mon tour maintenant …

 _Marie dit à l'ange:_

 _« Comment cela se fera-t-il? car je ne connais point d'homme? »_

Allez Malefoy, pas d'erreur...

 _L'ange lui répondit:_

 _« Le Saint Esprit surviendra en vous, et la vertu du Très Haut vous couvrira de son ombre. C'est pourquoi le fruit saint, qui naîtra de vous sera appelé le Fils de Dieu; et sachez qu'Élisabeth votre cousine a conçu aussi elle-même un fils dans sa vieillesse, et que c'est ici le sixième mois de la grossesse de celle qui est appelée stérile; parce qu'il n'y a rien d'impossible à Dieu. »_

Qu'est ce que je dois dire déjà ? Ah oui ...

 _Alors Marie lui dit:_

 _« Voici la servante du Seigneur; qu'il me soit fait selon votre parole. »_

 _Et l'ange se sépara d'elle._

Enfin débarrasser de cette scène à la ***.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre le reste de mon texte d'ici demain en espérant que nos costumes soit près sinon, je sens que Dumbledore va nous faire apprendre la couture...

Dire que je n'ai jamais voulu le faire lors des représentations à l'église de mon village. Enfin, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Extrait de La Nativité, par Chantal Bilodeau-Legendre, 2009.

Voilà, je pensais à la crèche et j'ai trouvé ça, la fin de la pièce sera disponible demain. Si vous voulez vous pouvez me donner un point de vue pour le deuxième partie ou me proposer des acteur, pour l'instant Marie c'est Hermione et Gabriel c'es t Drago ^^

Dumbledore ne joue pas, c'est le réalisateur !

A demain.


	15. 15 decembre

Répétition numéro deux …

 _Marie partit en ce même temps, et s'en alla en hâte vers les montagnes de Judée, en une ville de la tribu de Juda; et étant entrée dans la maison de Zacharie, elle salua Élisabeth._

 _Aussitôt qu'Élisabeth eut entendu la voix de Marie qui la saluait, son enfant tressaillit dans son sein, et Élisabeth fut remplie du Saint Esprit._

 _Alors élevant sa voix, elle s'écria :_

 _« Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et le fruit de votre sein est béni._

 _Et d'où me vient ce bonheur, que la mère de mon Seigneur vienne vers moi?_

 _Car votre voix n'a pas plus tôt frappé mon oreille lorsque vous m'avez saluée,_

 _que mon enfant a tressailli de joie dans mon sein._

 _Et vous êtes bienheureuse d'avoir cru;_

 _parce que ce qui vous a été dit de la part du Seigneur sera accompli. »_

« Non, non, non, non ! Miss Lovegood, ce n'est pas du tout ça, on croirait que vous demandez du pain chez la boulangère ! »

Bon je ne vois pas trop le rapport mais ne contrarions pas le réalisateur.

« Monsieur, peut-être devriez vous réexpliquer l'intérêt de cette pièce de théatre ? »

« Excellente idée Miss Bones, il s'agit avant tout d'une croyance moldu qui a pu se transmettre à certains sorciers qui n'en connaissent pas forcément la signification. La crèche est pour les chrétiens une représentation du sens de la fête de Noël. Elle est d'abord un rappel historique de la naissance du Christ et des circonstances de sa venue au monde dans une mangeoire à Bethléem.

Elle exprime le sens de la naissance de Jésus qui vient habiter parmi les hommes (dans leur logis et dans leur cœur) par son Incarnation52. La crèche sous toutes ses formes rappelle le message d'amour de Dieu pour l'humanité qui envoie son fils unique afin de la racheter. Les personnages de la crèche ont également une signification historique et symbolique. Nous reprenons donc cette histoire pour mieux comprendre le sens de la fête. »

Très bien, très bien. Mais pourquoi doit-on la jouer ?

« Vous oubliez Albus, qu'il est prévu que nous jouions cette pièce dans une ville moldu pour gagner de l'argent afin de récolter de l'argent et d'offrir des bourses d'études à Poudlard »

Merci professeur McGonnagall pour cette précision.

« Très bien reprenons »

 _Alors Marie dit ces paroles:_

 _« Mon âme glorifie le Seigneur, et mon esprit est ravi de joie en Dieu, mon Sauveur;_

 _parce qu'il a regardé la bassesse de sa servante._

 _Car désormais je serai appelée bienheureuse dans la suite de tous les siècles,_

 _parce qu'il a fait en moi de grandes choses,_

 _lui qui est tout-puissant et dont le nom est saint._

 _Sa miséricorde se répand d'âge en âge sur ceux qui le craignent._

 _Il a déployé la force de son bras._

 _Il a dispersé ceux s'élevaient d'orgueil dans les pensées de leur coeur._

 _Il a renversé les grands de leurs trônes, et il a élevé les petits._

 _Il a rempli de biens ceux qui étaient affamés, et il a renvoyé vides ceux qui étaient riches._

 _Il s'est souvenu de sa miséricorde,_

 _et a pris en sa protection Israël, son serviteur, selon la promesse qu'il a faite à nos pères,_

 _à Abraham et sa race, pour toujours. »_

 _Marie demeura avec Élisabeth environ trois mois; et elle s'en retourna ensuite dans sa maison._

Au fait, on nous a pas précisé qui jouera la bébé ?

 _Quant à la naissance de Jésus Christ, elle arriva de cette sorte :_

 _Marie, sa mère, ayant épousé Joseph, fut reconnue [enceinte], ayant conçu dans son sein, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, avant qu'ils eussent été ensemble._

 _Or Joseph son mari étant juste, et ne voulant pas la déshonorer, résolut de la renvoyer secrètement. Mais lorsqu'il était dans cette pensée, un ange du Seigneur lui apparut en songe, et lui dit :_

 _« Joseph, fils de David, ne craignez point pas de prendre avec vous Marie votre femme;_

 _car ce qui est né dans elle a été formé par le Saint Esprit;_

 _et elle enfantera un fils à qui vous donnerez le nom de Jésus, c'est-à-dire Sauveur;_

 _parce que ce sera lui qui sauvera son peuple, en le délivrant de ses péchés. »_

Et après ça vous vous demander pourquoi Potter fait une tête bizarre et que les autres le regardent ? Ben oui « Le Sauveur »au moins, et en plus on est même pas sûr qu'il n'est pas né par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ! Ben oui, il n'y a personne pour confirmer !

 _Or tout cela se fit pour accomplir ce que le Seigneur avait dit par le prophète, en ces termes:_

 _« une vierge concevra, et elle enfantera un fils, à qui on lui donnera le nom d'Emmanuel, c'est-à-dire, Dieu avec nous. »_

 _Joseph, s'étant donc éveillé, fit ce que l'ange du Seigneur lui avait ordonné,_

 _et prit sa femme avec lui._

 _Et il ne l'avait point connue quand elle enfanta son fils premier-né,_

 _à qui il donna le nom de Jésus._

Treleway sort de ce corps !STOP AUX PROPHETIES !STOP AUX PROPHETIES !STOP AUX PROPHETIES ! STOP AUX PROPHETIES !

 _Vers ce même temps, on publia un édit de César Auguste,_

 _pour faire un dénombrement des habitants de toute la terre._

 _Ce fut le premier dénombrement qui se fit par Cyrinius, gouverneur de Syrie._

 _Et comme tous allaient se faire enregistrer chacun dans sa ville,_

 _Joseph partit aussi de la ville de Nazareth qui est en Galilée et vint en Judée,_

 _dans la ville de David, appelée Bethléhem,_

 _parce qu'il était de la maison et de la famille de David,_

 _pour se faire enregistrer avec Marie son épouse, qui était enceinte._

 _Pendant qu'ils étaient là, il arriva que le temps où elle devait accoucher s'accomplit,_

 _et elle enfanta son fils premier-né; et l'ayant emmailloté, elle le coucha dans une crèche,_

 _parce qu'il n'y avait point de place pour eux dans l'hôtellerie._

Et maintenant, on a un raciste de plus, pourquoi cette histoire me semble familière ?

…...

Bon voilà, j'espère n'avoir froissé personne par le choix de ce chapitre puisque personnellement, je suis athé (je crois plus en la magie qu'en dieu) mais je trouve intéressant de connaître tous les aspects de Noël (j'ai quand même fait du cathé)

Il restera une troisième partie demain, je trouvais que ça faisait trop long sinon.

Désolé pour le retard.

A Demain ^^


	16. 16 décembre

Troisième et dernière répétition

 _Or il y avait aux environs des bergers qui passaient la nuit dans les champs,_

 _veillant tour à tour à la garde de leur troupeau;_

 _et tout d'un coup un ange du Seigneur se présenta à eux, et une lumière divine les environna;_

 _ce qui les remplit d'une extrême crainte._

Pourquoi donc devons-nous supporter Londubat en tant que berger ? Normalement, la sollicitude du berger pour ses brebis a évoqué la protection du chef capable de mener ses brebis vers de verts pâturages et de les défendre du voleur et du loup. C'est pourquoi l'offrande des bergers a fait partie des rites de la grande antiquité.

L'image du berger portant sa brebis sera reprise avec les statues d'Apollon criophore. C'est pas vraiment étonnant que les moldus ait adopté une telle image dans leur croyance … mais pourquoi pourquoi Londubat, il est tellement maladroit, niais même je dirais.

Enfin, on peut lui attribué la dévotion au Bon Pasteur qui s'est étendue très loin dans l'Empire et qui a été souvent associée au culte des martyrs.

 _Alors l'ange leur dit:_

 _« Ne craignez point;_

 _car je viens vous apporter une nouvelle,_

 _qui sera pour tout le peuple le sujet d'une grande joie:_

 _c'est qu'aujourd'hui, dans la ville de David,_

 _il vous est né un Sauveur, qui est le Christ, le Seigneur._

 _Et voici la marque à laquelle vous le reconnaîtrez:_

 _vous trouverez un enfant emmailloté, couché dans une crèche. »_

Encore un ange ? Mais ils sont combien la dedans ?

 _Au même instant il se joignit à l'ange une grande troupe de l'armée céleste, louant Dieu et disant:_

 _« Gloire à Dieu au plus haut des cieux,_

 _et paix sur la terre aux hommes chéris de Dieu! »_

Oh, on dirai presque une armée de Mangemort, remplacez gloire à dieu par gloire au seigneur de ténèbre et homme par Sorcier alors tout va bien.

 _Après que les anges se furent retirés dans le ciel,_

 _les bergers se dirent l'un à l'autre :_

 _« Passons jusqu'à Bethléhem, et voyons ce qui est arrivé,_

 _ce que le Seigneur nous a fait connaître. »_

Ok, ok, et personne ne s'est dit qu'ils ont fumé un truc, normalement on voit des éléphants roses mais on ne fait pas trop les difficiles.

 _S'étant donc hâtés d'y aller, ils trouvèrent Marie et Joseph,_

 _et l'enfant couché dans une crèche._

 _Et l'ayant vu, ils reconnurent la vérité de ce qui leur avait été dit touchant cet enfant._

 _Et tous ceux qui l'entendirent admirèrent ce qui leur avait rapporté par les bergers._

Il est enfin né, au bout de trois jours de répétition, il était temps.

 _Or Marie conservait toutes ces choses en elle-même, les repassant dans son cœur._

 _Et les bergers s'en retournèrent,_

 _glorifiant et louant Dieu de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient entendues et vues,_

 _selon qu'il leur avait été dit._

 _Le huitième jour, auquel l'enfant devait être circoncis,_

 _étant arrivé, il fut nommé Jésus,_

 _qui était le nom que l'ange avait annoncé avant qu'il fût conçu dans le sein de sa mère._

 _Et le temps de la purification de Marie étant accompli,_

 _selon la loi de Moïse, ils le portèrent à Jérusalem,_

 _pour le présenter au Seigneur._

Ah les sauvages ! La circoncision ! Je suis tellement content d'être un Sorcier !

 _Or il y avait à Jérusalem un homme juste et craignant Dieu,_

 _nommé Siméon, qui vivait dans l'attente de la consolation d'Israël,_

 _et le Saint-Esprit était en lui._

Un parasite ?

 _Il lui avait été révélé par le Saint Esprit qu'il ne mourrait point,_

 _qu'auparavant il n'eût vu le Christ du Seigneur._

 _Il vint donc au temple par un mouvement de l'Esprit de Dieu._

 _Et, comme le père et la mère de l'enfant Jésus l'y portaient,_

 _afin d'accomplir pour lui ce que la loi avait ordonné, il dit :_

 _« C'est maintenant, Seigneur que vous laisserez mourir en paix votre serviteur,_

 _selon votre parole, puisque mes yeux ont vu le Sauveur que vous nous donnez,_

 _et que vous destinez pour être exposé à la vue de tous les peuples,_

 _comme la lumière qui éclairera les nations, et la gloire d'Israël, votre peuple. »_

Pourquoi il vaut mourir tout d'un coup lui ? Ils sont fous ses moldus ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà de participer à cette chose ?

 _Le père et la mère de Jésus étaient dans l'admiration des choses qu'on disait de lui._

 _Et Siméon les bénit, et dit à Marie, sa mère :_

 _« Cet enfant est pour la ruine et la résurrection de plusieurs dans Israël,_

 _et pour être en butte à la contradiction des hommes_

 _(jusque là que votre âme même sera percée comme par une épée),_

 _afin que les pensées cachées dans le cœur de plusieurs soient découvertes. »_

Ah oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix … Bon à mon tour d'entrer en scène au moins je suis un roi !

 _Jésus étant donc né dans Bethléhem, ville de la tribu de Juda,_

 _du temps du roi Hérode, des mages vinrent de l'Orient à Jérusalem._

 _Et ils demandèrent :_

 _« Où est le roi des Juifs qui est nouvellement né?_

 _car nous avons vu son étoile en Orient, et nous sommes venus l'adorer. »_

 _Ce que le roi Hérode ayant appris, il en fut troublé, et toute la ville de Jérusalem avec lui. Et ayant assemblé tous les princes des prêtres et les scribes, ou docteurs du peuple, il s'enquit d'eux où devait naître le Christ._

 _Ils lui dirent que c'était dans Bethléhem, de la tribu de Juda, selon ce qui a été écrit par le prophète: Et toi, Bethléhem, terre de Juda, tu n'es pas la dernière d'entre les principales villes de Juda, car c'est de toi que sortira le chef qui conduira mon peuple d'Israël._

Allez, allez, finissons-en … Je suis attendu moi ! Je suis Zacharias Smith après tout !

 _Alors Hérode ayant fait venir les mages en particulier, s'enquit d'eux avec grand soin du temps auquel l'étoile leur était apparue, et les envoyant à Bethléhem, il leur dit : « Allez, informez-vous exactement de cet enfant; et lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, faites-le-moi savoir, afin que j'aille aussi moi-même l'adorer. »_

 _Ayant entendu ces paroles du roi, ils partirent. Et en même temps l'étoile qu'ils avaient vue en Orient allait devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'étant arrivée sur le lieu où était le petit enfant, elle s'y arrêta. Lorsqu'ils virent l'étoile, ils furent transportés d'une extrême joie._

 _Et entrant dans la maison, ils trouvèrent l'enfant avec Marie, sa mère; et se prosternant en terre, ils l'adorèrent; puis ouvrant leurs trésors, ils lui offrirent pour présents de l'or, de l'encens et de la myrrhe. Et ayant reçu, pendant qu'ils dormaient, un avertissement du ciel de ne point aller retrouver Hérode, ils s'en retournèrent en leur pays par un autre chemin._

Pourquoi je passe pour le méchant, non mais sans rire, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal moi ! Et en plus ils offrent des cadeaux au mioche qui n'en a absolument pas l'utilité !

….

Voilà le dernier chapitre sur la nativité, merci pour vos commentaire, les prochains chapitres devrait être un peu moins éducatif dirons-nous !

À demain !

….

Réponse à Rose Malefoy

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'on se comprenne ^^ je croyais en avoir fait un peu trop...

Donc Merci, et en plus on a le même sens de l'humour en plus !


	17. 17 décembre

« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons partir pour un voyage scolaire dans le monde Moldu. »

Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que nous n'ayons pas potion ce matin.

« Donc, le départ se fera à 10 h00 par portoloin international, pour une arrivée en Allemagne à 11h00.

-Professeur, je croyais que le voyage en portoloin se faisait de manière quasi-instantannée ? »

Ah, parvati, éventuellement, tu devrais penser à étudier un peu de temps en temps.

« -Eh bien, Miss Patil, il se trouve que la réponse est donnée dans mon cour de début d'année, que vous suivez me semble-t-il. Qui peut répondre ?

-Il y a un décalage horaire entre l'écosse et l'Allemagne d'une heure. »

Hum, j'aurais cru que ce serait Hermione qui répondrait mais il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup entendre la voix de ce cher Dr... Malefoy. Surtout qu'il ne nous a pas fait un petit exposé.

« Revenons à notre sujet, vous allez découvrir les marchés de Noël. Faisons un peu de théorie :

Un marché de Noël est un marché en plein air associé à la célébration de Noël et qui se tient traditionnellement pendant l'Avent. On y trouve tout ce qui touche à la fête de Noël mais aussi à la Saint-Nicolas. Historiquement, les marchés de Noël étaient implantés en Europe Centrale et en Europe de l'Ouest dans des pays comme l'Autriche, la Suisse et particulièrement l'Allemagne ainsi que dans l'est de la France (l'Alsace, la Lorraine et la Franche-Comté). Plus récemment, ils se sont diffusés dans d'autres villes du monde. Bien, qui a déjà été à un marché de Noël ? »

Malheureusement, je ne puis lever la main. En quoi les Dursley s'encombrerait-il d'un monstre pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ?

« Alors dites-moi ce que l'on peut trouver dans un marché de Noël ? »

Alors, des volontaires, moi aussi je suis curieux, je veux savoir !

« Il y a des stands de nourritures et de jouet !

-Exact ! Mais encore, vous avez des idées ?

-Des parcs et des animaux !

-Bien. Pour résumer, les marchés de Noël sont en général organisés par la municipalité pendant tout le mois de décembre. On y trouve des petites échoppes avec des articles de décoration de Noël. Les attractions populaires dans les marchés incluent la Crèche de Noël, des biscuits de Noël traditionnels, des produits régionaux ou artisanaux, des petits cadeaux et de quoi se restaurer (traditionnellement vin chaud, cannelle, gâteaux). De nouveaux objets ont récemment fait leur apparition sur les marchés comme des jouets, livres, gadgets...

Les marchés s'accompagnent également d'illuminations de Noël ainsi parfois que d'autres animations (spectacles de rue ou pyrotechniques, musique de Noël en ambiance sonore), attractions... »

Je pense que l'on pourrais s'amuser. Alors le programme professeur s'il vous plaît !

« Bien, vous aurez champs libre après le repas, nous allons manger sur Aix-la-Chapelle puis on vous conduira sur la marché de Noël où vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à 20h00 du moment que vous ne sortez pas des rues piétonnes. »

Hum, je crois que je pourrais bien m'éclipser en compagnie d'un certain blondinet pour que nous finissions ce que nous avons commencer pendant la bataille de boule de neige de la dernière fois.

« Très bien, des gobelins vont arriver pour changer des gallions contre de l'argent moldu. En Allemagne, la monnaie est l'euro. Je vous laisse donc préparer des sacs de voyage et on se retrouve à 9h45 dans le grand hall. »

Allez, en route...

Comme prévu arpès avoir mangé dans un macdonnald, même si c'est quand même incroyable que la première fois que je mange dans cet endroit est avec les Sorciers, les professeurs nous ont fait transplannée dans une petite ruelle adjacente au Marché de Noël.

Alors qu'ils nous rappelaient les règles, j'ai réussis à laisser passer devant mes amis qui n'ont pas du remarquer tout de suite que je ne les suivais pas.

Je l'ai repérer un peu plus loin, alors que Blaise et Théodore (ben quoi, j'ai le droit de les appeler par leur prénom, non?) se faisait une petite sortie en amoureux, je l'ai attraper par le bras, et l'ai fait taire rapidement.

Une fois que tout nos amis furent hors de vue, je l'ai relâcher.

« Bon sang, Potter ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

-!non, je voulais que tu viennes avec moi !

-Et demander, c'est trop dure ! »

* * *

Désolé, mon ordi a planté, heureusement, j'avais sauvegarder sur un disque dur mais je viens juste de la récupérer et il faut que j'écrive les derniers chapitres, du coup, pour le calendrier de l'avent c'est mort ….Dès que j'ai le temps, je continue, parce que là en plus je dois préparer mes cours pour la rentrée, désolé


	18. 18 décembre

Aujourd'hui, après être rentrer super tard hier, nous sommes de congés puisque même les professeurs n'en peuvent plus.

Ben oui, parce que imaginez-vous bien que le plupart d'entre nous ne connaissons rien au monde moldu et la seule limite qu'ils nous ont donné est : « on vous conduira sur la marché de Noël où vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à 20h00 du moment que vous ne sortez pas des rues piétonnes. ».

Ont-ils pensé à nous expliquer ce qu'était « précisément » une rue piétonne ? Et surtout nous montrer la limite de celle que nous allions visiter ?

Du coup, ils ont tous passer nos six heures de temps libre à repêcher des élèves perdus. Et des fois, ils ont retrouver des élèves au bout d'une heure puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la Magie pour les retrouver dans la foule.

Tout ça pour dire que cette expérience ne risque pas trop de se renouveler, en tout cas pas sans une grève des professeurs. Surtout que pendant que les professeurs étaient en train de courir après les élèves (sang-purs pour la plupart, je me devais de le préciser même si ça me fous la honte), le directeur était en train de se balader tranquillement (ça c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit).

Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes en congés mais que le Directeur, lui, a décidé de préparer une surprise.

J'ai peur.

Enfin, il est presque midi, et il semble que le menu soit un peu étrange.

« Bonjour mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous allons donc découvrir les activités de montagnes ! »

Bien sûr, et pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi ça sent le fromage et que nous sommes dans une annexe de la grande salle ?

« Aujourd'hui, vous aurez un menu spécial et demain, vous devrez juste passer l'après-midi dans le parc qui sera modifié pour former des pistes de ski et de luge ! »

Et mon histoire de fromage ?

« Le menu de ce midi sera au choix, une raclette, une fondu savoyarde ou une tartiflette, qui sont des menus à base de fromages, très cuisiner en montagne. Bon appétit ! »

Heureusement, que je ne fais pas attention à ma ligne mais tout ce fromage, c'est pas bon pour la ligne. Et d'ailleurs, j'entends certaines filles en parler.

« Placez-vous comme vous le souhaitez, comme vous le voyez, c'est une seule et unique table. Les elfes de maison vont distribuer les plats et mettre en place les différents appareils dont vous aurez besoin pour manger. »

Ah, en voilà une autre idée. On va devoir cuisiner ?

« Les instructions se trouvent sur la table, je me répète mais bon appétit ! »


End file.
